DayDream Memories
by Celestia Capedalupo
Summary: Oh no not another authoress insert herself into the world of Yu Yu Hakusho, has Kurama fall in love with you then protects you since you have this magical power that demons want story so I'm just going to avoid this story completely. Oh ho ho. So wrong.
1. Prologue

Destiny's 7: WE'RE BACKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!

Me: Yess...and I'm packing shit loads of Aspirin and Snapple. -___-

Kaya: After 4 years of hiatus, Ju, and the rest of us, decided to come back and rewrite and post new stories.

Ariel: Ya, though Ju's original compy died and needs to be fixed *_*

Amika: *sipping herbal tea*

Kaori: So until then, we'll be posting this new fanfic until we can get it back.

Yume: We've had this particularly YYH fanfic in our head for quite some time and it's finally coming onto paper.

Aries: And its Yuu Yuu Hakusho!

Raven: And its Ju and Kurama. How typical. T_T

Ju: Ehehehe. Anyways~I hope you enjoy it!

Ariel: This is an M story due for future lemons and Ju's profane mouth.

Aries: It also has some characters/references from the Passionate Rain Saga, but since it's not posted yet, we'll explain when the time comes.

Destiny's 7: We don't own Yuu Yuu Hakusho or the characters, if we did; Juliana would be in it and be married to Kurama.

Kaori: Also for updates on fanfics and other such things, please check Ju's main profile page.

Destiny's 7 and Me: ENJOY~

* * *

**Summary:** You the esteemed reader who is probably thinking "Oh not another authoress insert herself into the world of Yu Yu Hakusho, has Kurama fall in love you, then protects you from them since you have this magical power that demons want" story, so I'm just going to avoid this story completely since its probably badly written and has the same cliché. Oh ho ho. You are so dead wrong.

**

* * *

DayDream Memories  
****Prologue  
****By:** Celestia Capedalupo

* * *

Daydreams. They're pleasant thoughts that anybody of any form can make the make believe happen. No matter how crazy and absurd it seemed, they always seem so real. Well to me, they're the best damn thing God (or to the Atheists call it The Big Bang or whatever they...think) created!

Every day, whenever I came back home from...well wherever I go, I would go up to my room, sit at my desk, put on some soothing and maybe sometimes romantic music and look out my window.

Sometimes, I'd leave the window open while lying on my bed and have my music softly playing and I'd drift off into a beautiful dream of pure utter bliss and happiness, or end up dreaming of getting laid or just kicking people I hate in the fucking face.

My daydreams would be like a whole new world, a wondrous place, where everything and anything could be mine a heartbeat. Or just a place to let off some steam 'cause in my life, sometimes bashing somebody's face in the pavement means you go to jail. So my daydreams prevent me from being on America's Most Wanted.

Sometimes, I'd be the ultimate heroine that saves the world from an evil scientist! Sometimes I'd be an internationally famous singer who touched the lives of everybody! Hell, sometimes I'd even be the person who discovered the cure for AIDs.

But sometimes...I'd be the girl who was in the perfect and most incredible relationship with the most amazing man ever.

Yes, I'm a hopeless romantic 19-year-old girl named Juliana Elise Serenade, who is still in love with cartoons and anime, that also have posters of anime (particularly anime guys) and Daniel Radcliffe plastered all over my room, sleeps with plushies, and is known by her fellow peeps to be screaming obscurities out of her window or in the street. And you question how in the living fuck I can be a hopeless romantic...hold your questions and thoughts for later folks.

Yeah, I know, you're probably thinking, wow this girl is deranged but that's your opinion and that's just how I am and I love every minute of it.

Some may think the guy I was with was Jason Isaacs, Daniel Radcliffe, Heath Ledger (if he didn't die from those drugs, MAY YOU REST IN PEACE HUN!) or even Orlando Bloom from the people who know me. Though for the people who know me, know for a damn fact that I loathe that man with a burning passion and rather daydream about an obese Britney Spears hitting on me and trying to get me in my bed than even have just a fleeting thought of Orlando come into my mind.

Ahem...anyway, enough of my ranting and moving onto the topic of hand.

But those are all dead wrong answers (though the Daniel Radcliffe choice would be nice); the man I dream of is not from the world of famous and successful celebrities but from the world of make believe.

His name?

Shuichi Minamino. Or as everybody in that world called him, Kurama.

Yes, I know. I'm hopelessly head over heels in love with a cartoon character, or to be more specific an ANIME character.

Anyways, yes, you the esteemed reader who is probably thinking, "Oh not another authoress insert herself into the world of Yu Yu Hakusho, has Kurama fall in love you, then protects you from them since you have this magical power that demons want" story, so I'm just going to avoid this story completely since its probably badly written and has the same cliché.

Oh ho ho. You are so dead wrong.

While it indeed seems like that is this type of story to you fellow readers, it has more depth, more characteristics, and a look inside of two worlds clashing within another.

The tale of an unattainable man sought out by many and an abnormal woman who sought by not many; a man who loves the spirit and very soul of her well being and the woman who was swept off her feet by his near presence. The woman holds what many good and evil people desire, salvation and the man holds the very key to unleashing it. But whatever price is made, their love will transcend through the worlds they come from and live on.

Told ya I can be romantic.

In terms that can be explained in words that aren't so cheesy and lovey dovey, here how it will play out.

Abnormal Girl (that's me!) daydreams about Unattainable Boy (Kurama duh). Unattainable Boy sees a vision of Abnormal Girl who gives him a whole other view of life. Problem; Unattainable Boy and Abnormal Girl live in completely different worlds. Another Problem; Abnormal Girl has something that demons want but Jackass (the demon that wants my ass served on a silver platter) and Abnormal Girl don't even know what it is exactly. Unattainable Boy has the key to unleashing it but wants to meet Abnormal Girl under different circumstances. Abnormal Girl is looking for a man who can love her for all she's worth. Unattainable Boy and his friends go to Abnormal Girl's world to find her.

And the rest...well...you just gotta read it and find out.

TBC...

* * *

Kaori: Well that's not bad for not writing fanfics in about 4 years~ *whistles*

Raven: T_T though she still seems to act that stupid 16 year. *grumble mumble*

Kaya: Anyways, I hope you enjoy the prologue, the first chapter will be on its way very soon.

Yume, Aries, Ariel: So stay tuned~!

Amika: *sad sigh*

Me: I need aspirin...*__*


	2. And She Went Boom

Me: ...God...after a fun day in the snow, and just posting the prologue, I'm here again writing it. Oh it's just like the good old days, ain't it?

Ariel: BITCH! GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES OR YOUR ASS WON'T EVEN TOUCH THE LANDING STRIP! *chases Raven around in what seems barely a pink towel*

Raven: Heh. Make me cunt. *smirks and picks up on the speed*

Ariel: BITCHHHHHHHHHH!!! YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!!

Me: ...Oh god...too MUCH of the good old days. -_- I'm going to die...

Amika: There's always an easy way out, Ju...

Aries: Please, Amika, stop that nonsense. You've been sulking for 4 years and I think it's time for a new look on life! *Smile Smile*

Amika: ...Uh...*bewildered*

Yume: Telling Amika to give up on suicide and all that is depressing is like telling a sex addict to stop fucking!

Aries: *jaw drop* Ehhh...

Kaori: ...It seems that all about in Ju's life is sex, boys, sex, and boys. God where has she gone too?

Me: ...Where's that aspirin?

Kaya: *ahem ahem* Ju doesn't own Yuu Yuu Hakusho or its characters. While there will be characters from Ju's other Yuu Yuu Hakusho fanfic Passionate Rain Saga so we will explain about their parts in this fic when it comes up.

Aries: Anyway! Onto the fanfiction! Charge! :D

Me: *Dies* X_X shoot me now~

**

* * *

Summary:** You the esteemed reader who is probably thinking "Oh not another authoress insert herself into the world of Yu Yu Hakusho, has Kurama fall in love you, then protects you from them since you have this magical power that demons want" story, so I'm just going to avoid this story completely since its probably badly written and has the same cliché. Oh ho ho. You are so dead wrong.

* * *

**DayDream Memories  
****Memory 1: …And She Went Boom  
****By:** Celestia Capedalupo

* * *

Ah. Monday Morning.

The sounds of birds chirping, the sunlight basking down on my face, the radio alarm playing my favorite song I Still Believe, the smell of coffee filling the house, and...

"ETHAN!! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"

"Mom, I'm doing my frickin' hair!"

"No, you're on the phone again with your friend!"

"No I'm not! I'm straightening my hair 'cause you wouldn't get up and do it for me!"

"Ethan, I refuse to wake up at the crack of dawn and straighten your hair!"

...And the sounds of my 14-year-old who is obsessed to looking like Mr. Cool in his high school and my neurotic mother who is about ready to kill him.

Lovely way to start the day off, ain't it? Well I'm use to it.

"CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY! I WOULD LIKE TO SLEEP 'TILL 9:45 BEFORE MY LONG ASS CLASS OF DRAWING BOOT CAMP BEGINS!"

Lovely, Juliana, you're in for some nasty comeback from...

"JULIANA...JUST BUTT OUT! SORRY THAT YOU WERE A NOBODY IN YOUR HIGH SCHOOL BUT I WOULD NOT LIKE TO FOLLOW IN YOUR FOOTSTEPS!"

And I remind myself daily, why do I love this kid so much?

"JULIANA MAY I REMIND YOU THAT IT WAS YOU WHO WANTED TO DO THIS DRAWING BOOT CAMP AND NOT ME!? SHUT YOUR LID!"

Oh sweet mooooootttherrrrrrrrrr, where would I be without your un-motherly concern and devotion?

Somewhere offering my sexual services to Wall Street dudes who have more money than average people in this sucky economy that's fer sure, peeps.

Or just at my dad's house lounging around, eating potato chips, and watching Real Housewives of Orange County on the Bravo Channel.

Yes, did I mention I love sex? SEX SEX SEXXXX!! I know, the single's life sucks major ass when you don't have it anybody to do with but then again, I would just settle for somebody's arms around me.

Anywayssssssssssssssss, moving onto the topic on hand which is going back to sleep and having sweet dreams of...

"OKAY BOYS!! BACK IT UP!!!"

"DUDE! WATCH WHERE THAT'S GOING!"

"EEEEK! BE CAREFUL WITH THAT! IT'S A FAMILY HEIRLOOM!"

"LOOK OUT!"

Screech. Screech. Screeechhhhh. BANG. BANG.

Oh fuck. Lovely.

Somebody (or somebodies) finally decide to move next door to us to the vacant house.

YAY for new neighbors, maybe there might be a guy who's my age who's still living with his parental units but that's highly unlikely.

But...WHY OF ALL MORNINGS MUST THEY MOVE!?!? I NEEEEEEEEEEEEED my beauty rest people, I mean, standing for about 4 hours straight with just only a short (and I mean really short) break drawing inanimate objects and having a woman tell you to use an ultra fine pen half way through the drawing instead of the fine one and thus making you need to start ALL over again.

Yeah, it sucks, but it's for my future and to make me become a better artist! But alas...I seriously can't function with all these loud screeching noises. It's just so irritating.

As I keep thrashing about in my bed and basically suffocating myself with my purple fuzzy body pillow to keep me from shooting somebody, I eventually let out a huge...

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT!!!"

SMACK. KICK. SLAM.

That would be the sounds of my sanity slowly deteriorating and forming into fangs and horns.

Also known as me getting out of bed, slamming the door open, and then kicking the nearest object in my way into the wall.

Yeah, I got total anger problems, but how else is a gal going to get some sleep before her drawing class from hell torture begins in less than 4 hours?

I tell you, violence is most definitely needed! Even if I come to be known as that psycho bitch who cut off my balls (though I have another name...which is hey it's that girl I slept with the other night!) but I don't think I want to make my bro's life a living hell in high school.

Yes, people, in the town of Dobbs Ferry, (in the state of New York, babay!) people can take away your popular status if your sister is psycho bitch who cut off somebody's balls and is sent to jail.

I know, sucks for that person and honestly, my bro has enough time with the "Hey it's that girl I slept with the other night!" situation so why make it any more difficult?

God, I just have a tendency to go off when I'm on a roll don't I?

So let's go back to the topic at hand...which was...

Oh right. The noises that those stupid movers and neighbors are making at this ungodly hour.

But first, we have some words of wisdom from parental unit number 1...

"JULIANA ELISE SERENADE! DON'T BREAK THE BANISTER AGAIN; YOU ARE MOST CERTAINLY NOT A 2-YEAR-OLD ANYMORE! BY THE WAY, WHILE YOU'RE UP, TAKE YOUR MEDICINE!"

Yeah, good old ma, she loves to remind me even at this forsaken hour that even though I am psychotic that I need my daily dose of addiction!

Yeah, I take meds, so what's it to you? Well if it helps, I've been taking them since I was 5 due to my ADD. Yeahhh...shiny things amuse me!

Oh look! Its sooo shiny and I want...

OKAY!! ENOUGH OF THE GOING OFF TOPIC!!!

And you see why I need it.

Well, I can say I also take pills for my moods. Yes, I have emotional problems too (why I have mood stabilizers among my ADD meds) but it's oh whatever the flying fuck!

If it helps me keep my sanity and profane mouth in check, I'm all for it.

Now...but on the original topic.

Those pesky damn movers!

As I stomp down the stairs, in just black leggings, a tank top that shouted "ohmygosh! Look at the size of those knockers!" all over it and in my ever so cute Kuromi slippers, I see my mommy dearest her left hand on her hip and her right hand stretched our holding my drugs.

"So lovely to see my darling daughter up," I angrily grab the pills out of her hand and storm over into the kitchen, "But may I ask, as I always do, must you use such profane language?"

I grab the nearest drink (which happens to be some weird diet drink), pop the pills in my mouth, and wash these lovely buggers into my system by this ungodly disgusting drink.

I then toss my hair back and glare at wicked bitch of the West, "Ma, I accept you for liking your weird cult shit so, the least you can do is accept my profane mouth. Now, I'm going to go kick some neighbors' ass for making these insane noises at the most miserable time of the day!"

My mother let out a huge but long groan, "And to think, I fed mangos in that mouth 19 years ago and never occur to me that they would be spat back into my face."

I give my mother a dark smirk while walking to the sliding door that would led me outside, "Whatever ma, now, if you hear any screaming from next door, don't call the cops right away! Ciao!"

As I opened the door and stepped into cold, cold world, my mom shouted her final words, "I don't think the movers or the neighbors will find you very intimidating with your boobs popping out and bunny slippers!"

I then shut the door with a loud slam, stuck out my tongue and flipped her off.

I could see my mom yelling again but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

Oh well, too bad for her.

As I tread through my backyard to the front of the house next to us, I got some "oh yeah babay!" comments and I just flipped them off again.

Yeah, I think I should have worn another shirt since I don't want to use my secret technique, which involves groans and screaming but anyways moving on...

I get to the front door of House Number 5, take a deep breath and then knock on the door.

I start to hum Tim Capello's I Still Believe (y'know the song that is sung by that buff guy with the saxophone in that 80s flick "The Lost Boys") to pass the time in the freezing cold and then suddenly...

"WATCH IT LITTLE GIRL!"

I immediately jump out of the way as an overly obese mover carrying what seems to be a stoned statue of Leonardo Da Vinci and I find myself in a bush.

Before I could use my ever so famous word, a hand appears out of nowhere with a follow…

"Oh goodness! Are you alright miss?"

I look up and I see a girl around my age (though at a normal height unlike myself) with concern written all over her face.

I stare there in disbelief for two reasons;

One that this unknown girl feels concern for me even though I was seconds away from cursing my sailor mouth to her.

And two that a GIRL is actually talking to me without the words, "BITCH!", "SKANK!", and my all time favorite, "Stay away from boyfriend slut!"

I know; me and girls don't bode well together! Like I have very and I do mean VERY few girlfriends since I'm pretty much the girl who makes any eye contact me wants me dead.

I know. And you ask how I manage?

Oh simple, I talk to the pretty celebrity girls on my mom's fashion magazines.

Another point to why I need to be heavily medicated.

Soo...

"Saori, who are you talking too?"

Suddenly my dark brown eyes met another (but drop dead gorgeous) dark brown eyes from a stunning man.

I let out a small gasp and the man just gave me a tender smile.

...And then, I went boom.

TBC...

* * *

Me: Okay now that I got my muses under control... *eating Yoplait Light Very Cherry while looking at Raven and Ariel struggle with chains that I did myself* I'll just like to say, I reposted this chapter again due to some incorrect grammer and such.

Yume: We're just soooo pleased that we got two reviews already! :D

Me: And just as a side note, yes, that is how it is in my household. Every day, every month, every year. *_* I know, I live in utter chaos.

Aries: And sadly, she has such a profane mouth. T_T And to think, Kurama will eventually kiss you with that mouth is unimaginable.

Kaori: Well, Aries, that is just what makes Ju, Ju. :)

Kaya: And now we're here to answering to those reviews we've gotten~ :)  
**

* * *

Review Corner:**

Curious: So sorry if it didn't impress you since I guess it sounded like another one of those stories. But I am glad you're intrigued by it AND have hope for this story nonetheless. :) And yes, my grammer and the changing from past to present is bad but I hope you notice that its a tad bit different in this chapter. But yes, I do agree that there are like wayyyy too many of those stories and they all seem the same. So I was a little hesitant to posting this fic.

TwilightFever-FutureCullen: LOL! I'm glad you liked it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well~!

* * *

Raven & Ariel: *still struggling with their chains*

Kaya: So, we hope you enjoyed this chapter and will see you next time! :D

Me: *cough* And now, for a sneak peak for chapter 2:

**Meet neighbors Saori Mamoru and Toshiya Koizumi, who along with their siblings and friends, are living under one roof in House Number 5 in The AfterDrive housing. While befriending the new neighbors, Juliana has an eerie feeling that some of these neighbors are not what they seem. After her mother throwing a party for the new neighbors (and rejoicing that her daughter might have some actual friends) the thought is fleeting. But yet there are some hidden secrets that these new neighbors are hiding. But what does Yuu Yuu Hakusho have to do with it?**

Kaya, Amika, Kaori, Aries, Yume: Till Next Time Minna-san! :D

Me: Ugh...I need sleeep...*_*


	3. Rejoice She Finally Befriends Normality

Yume: *Snickers* You're so old, Ju...:P

Me: *sulks* -_-

Kaya: But at least you look 16 so that's good right? ^_^

Me: *sulks more* -_-

Ariel: Ouch, Kaya, that'll hurt her pride. Even though she's got none to begin with! XDD

Me: YOU SHUT UP! *whacks with her bag*

Aries: Anyways, you should tell the readers what's up

Me: *Sigh* Anyway...If you didn't guess, after I first posted DDM, I turned 20 and graduated my DBT program and now working at my step-dad's department at his college. But either way, this story will continue anyway with what I planned, except I'm 19 and still in DBT in this story. But moving along, for updates on my life and my stories, go to my profile on here to check out new and upcoming fanfics and all that. Now, muses, do as I created you to do...

Amika: *sips her tea* We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. But what we do know is Juliana owns herself and whatever part in her life.  
Ju & Muses: Read on!

* * *

**Summary:** You the esteemed reader who is probably thinking "Oh not another authoress insert herself into the world of Yu Yu Hakusho, has Kurama fall in love you, then protects you from them since you have this magical power that demons want" story, so I'm just going to avoid this story completely since it's probably badly written and has the same cliché. Oh ho ho. You are so dead wrong.

* * *

**DayDream Memories  
Memory 2: Rejoice, Rejoice; She Finally Befriends Normality!  
By:** Celestia Capedalupo

* * *

I stared in utter disbelief and my jaw slightly dropped that this good looking guy is giving me such a tender smile.

Wow, Ju, that's lovely. When your dreams come true (well somewhat true, we don't know how old he is exactly) about having a guy neighbor, you're making a total fool of yourself.

Lovely. I can already hear another rumor starting to form...

"Hello there, you must be one of our new neighbors," He continued to give me that tender smile, "What's your name?"

I managed to stammer out, "J-Juliana...Elise Serenade...Yours?"

He let out a small chuckle, "Toshiya. Toshiya Koizumi."

I let myself swallow my spit which was close to coming out of my mouth, "...Nice name, Toshiya."

God, why did I have to get girly?

Ugh, the things I do when I see a hot guy. When will it ever end?

"And I'm Saori Mamoru! Nice to meet you, Juliana!" The girl now known as Saori said while giggling.

Maybe, just ONCE I'd like to make a female friend who won't try to claw my face off after just talking to me for 3 seconds.

I let out a gasp, "Oh! Thanks!"

I grab onto Toshiya's offering hand and he helps me right up. Just like that. Wow. He's super-de-dooper strong!

"So...what's a college bound girl doing living in a huge house by herself?" Saori questioned as she looked at my appearance.

I felt my jaw drop again, "...You don't think I'm 16?"

Her eyes began to blink rapidly, "...So...you're not a college girl?"

Okay, let me just tell you meaning behind this whole discussion.

I'm short. Like REALLLLLYYYY short but not midget short.

Standing at 4'9 and 75 pounds is yours truly, Juliana Elise Serenade!

...You can see why I'm used to being called a 16 year old instead of a 19-year-old.

Yeah, go laugh your fucking ass off, you bastards!

Anyway...back to the miraculous conversation of for ONCE not being called a measly 16-year-old!

"No...it's just that I'm used to be mistaken for a 16-year-old. I'm actually 19." I spoke happily.

I could get use to this.

"So...if I may ask, what's a bunch of foreigners doing in a town like Dobbs Ferry? I mean, you do know Manhattan is like 30 minutes away and much grander and awesomer than this shithole." It was true.

I mean, YES, the air is fresh and clean, you don't hear loud sirens going off, and all that other shit you find in the city, but for me and my bad reputation, this place is indeed a shithole since people are ALWAYS gossiping and giving me dirty glares.

"Well, it seemed like so much nicer than living in the city. And a lot less expensive, especially if 6 other people are living with ya." Saori chuckled.

I blinked, "Wait...so you and Toshiya are not the only other people living in House 5?"

Saori nodded her head with which seemed to be her trademark smile (which kind of reminded me of something...though I wasn't sure of what it was...), "Correct, Juliana. My twin brother Shiro, Toshiya's older siblings Arashi and Yuki, our friends Nobuyuki, Kaori, and Yoshiyuki, Toshiya, and I are all living together. It was sort of like that where we were living before."

I just did what my friend Lea said when I was in high school, smile and nod, "Well, sadly, I don't live on my own. I still regrettably live with my rents, more likely, my mom and my step-father, and my baby brother."

Saori gave another one of her trademark smiles, "Well that's great! So where we come from….."

Saori apparently went on about where she and Toshiya came from and I just started to drift off into space.

That smile Saori gave me...honestly freaked me out, since, it seemed to me that I knew that smile...but I couldn't put my finger on it.

While Saori continued on and on, I continued to smile and nod, but in the corner of my eyes, I noticed Toshiya was giving me "The Look" and for once...I didn't melt or swoon, I shivered.

I don't know why, but...for some reason something didn't feel right and me, being a curious person by nature, is going to find out why.

After what seemed a long ass time (but as my mother told me it was a good 20 minutes), I came back to my house, since I didn't want to get in the way of Saori's and Toshiya's move.

* * *

My mother was utterly ecstatic when I told her about our new neighbors and that they were relatively close in age with me.

"Juliana, we MUST throw a party for the neighbors! It would make them feel more at home in a foreign place. And it would be good for you to mingle with actual people that are not through that dreaded webcam of yours." My mom said happily as she started to clean the house (but not before she could hand me a broom and one of the vacuum cleaners) and then gave me "No complaining, just do it" look so I gave in for once.

As I started to clean (I mean, I didn't have anything better to do till my mom drove me to class at 12:30) I put on my iPod and made it shuffle.

As I was cleaning, I started to figure out why Saori seemed so familiar. I mean, for real, I've never met her or Toshiya at all, but at the same time they looked so familiar and some of their characteristics reminded me of something.

'Argh, this is so fucking stupid. Why can't I remember?' I thought as I vacuumed the basement floor with much force.

'Maybe I am just looking into it as I usually do and just go with it, maybe?' I thought.

A.F.I.'s Love Like Winter ended and then switched to another song which I wasn't really paying any attention to cause I was still rethinking about this whole situation with my new neighbors.

'Maybe, I'll ask them, if they've recognized me, but if they did, they would of told me that the moment, I met them, right?' I put my hand to my head; all this thinking was getting me a huge headache.

Suddenly, I stopped, when I actually listened to the song that was playing on my iPod.

_Some other world, some other world, that's where you live  
Some other world, some other world, that's where you live  
Don't you care, stop and think about us and what you feel  
I'll be there, don't you cut yourself off from what is real  
Don't live in some other world  
You don't live in some other world_

I turned off the vacuum cleaner, surprised that this song played.

"Some other world, eh? Ironic, isn't it? God, the way I'm looking at it, I could actually think they're from some other world," I shrugged and turned on the vacuum cleaner again, "That's fucking stupid, they're human, not aliens, I mean, where else could they of come from? There's just one planet and that's Earth."

I then looked at my artwork plastered all over the basement wall, it was Anime but it varied from what type, fanart, original, etc., and then for whatever reason I looked at one of my Yuu Yuu Hakusho pieces and felt that myself shivering, just like when Toshiya gave me that look.

"Why is that smile familiar?"

* * *

After what seemed like days of torture (which was only 3 hours of standing at my easel), I waited at the bus stop, shivering a bit, but holding onto my portfolio case tightly.

The deal of my transportation to from and back from my Art class was my mom drove me to my class and I took the bus back home. But in the rare case that it was snowing too hard or whatnot, she'd drive me home.

But in this case, it was snowing but not hard enough to be considered a blizzard.

"This royally sucks ass..." I muttered as my breath became visible to me as saw the little specks of snow fly around me by the gentle breeze.

I looked up at the sky and started to daydream again; It always seemed natural to me in settings like this, I'd let my mind wander and come up with anything and everything.

I let out a small chuckle, "Sort of reminds me of the Koorime Island in Yuu Yuu Hakusho..."

I gasped, as the wind suddenly became fierce and the snow was swirling around me.

That was it. Yuu Yuu Hakusho reminded me of Saori and Toshiya.

"But...why is that the case? For god's sakes Toshiya or Saori looking nothing the YYH gang," I pushed back a strand of hair since the wind started to get fiercer, "And Saori doesn't remind me of any YYH female character."

Before I could get another thought out the bus appeared, 5 minutes early, too early for my running train of thought.

I shook my head and got onto the bus and swiped my Metro-Card and then went to the back of the bus.

I let out a sigh and scratched my head as the snow started to fall more aggressively by the now forceful wind.

I let out a groan as I slumped into my seat; to think I would consider my new neighbors YYH characters.

I think I'll take Dr. Jain's offer to increase my Geodon. Seriously, I think am losing it.

* * *

I let out a groan as my beloved "mother" gave me that huge grin and battered her eyelashes.

"No." I stated firm but calmly.

"Sweetie..." My mom began.

"No. No. No. No. And No. Did I mention I said NO!" Fuck. I was losing my cool already. Not good.

I saw my mom twitch and then glare into my dark brown eyes and literally shrieked into my face, "JULIANA ELISE SERENADE YOU WILL WEAR THEM OR ELSE OH SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!"

That got my blood running and shrieked back with I think more force, "NO AND FUCKING NO! THERE IS NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL I WEAR THOSE MOTHERFUCKING GOD AWFUL HIGH HEELS AND THAT'S FINAL!"

And yet...15 minutes later, after another 30 seconds of shrieking each from my mom's and I's mouths, a few broken dishes, and threatening to be kicked out of the house, I found myself in my god awful black stiletto heels.

Oh mother, how I hate you so, so, so, SOOOO fucking much.

Yes, you may think, "My god! What a horrible mother-daughter relationship you have! You poor thing!" Well in all honest, we have a hate/love relationship and this is the hate part of it.

I grumbled as I did a little twirl around in my white and black Betsy Johnson dress while trying to make this god awful black stiletto heels somehow comfortable.

I let out a long groan and looked out one of my bedroom windows to see a group of people come to my house.

"Well let's get this stupid thing over with..." I mumbled out but then I got that same feeling when I was waiting for the bus earlier that day and my eyes shot to my YYH wallscroll on my bedroom wall.

I shook my head, "There's no way they're from YYH. That's just bullshit!"

Oh, how wrong I was.

* * *

Me: What I'd like to explain, particularly about this Kurama/Self-Insert fanfiction, is from the others I've read with Self-Insert, is they make themselves have no or very few flaws but don't show them as much people would like to see. With Juliana Serenade and this fanfiction, I'm planning to show her flaws and her bad points than her good points, but instead of Kurama noticing her flaws/bad points, to make her/me seem more realistic to the whole Canon/Self-Insert fanfictions, which I think should be done in those fanfictions.

Raven: You do know that can make Kurama hate her even more, right?

Me: *Shrugs and Snickers* Well, we will see how this turns out, right? Reviews and Constructive Criticism are of course welcomed whereas flames are not:)


End file.
